Quest talk:Adrimar's Task
AT Fix The AT page lists 2 sources of 4 adventure tokens from the Jadefang Lair, the second being some 'fix'. Although the Notes section of this page - and other related pages - mentions killing the Queen twice, thereby implying the tokens are acquired through these acts, it is never clear how the second set of 4 tokens, the supposed 'fix', is actually acquired. If anyone knows the actual facts surrounding the supposed acquisition of the second set of 4 tokens, please leave your notes here and I will correct the texts of all relative pages. --Octarinemage 13:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) : You receive the fix as a special delivery (like the Dragonclaw Amulet, or the initial Experience Bonus) in the small building with a blue door in Hawklor, Trithik or Talinus. I suppose it's not mentioned because sooner or later everybody visit that building to get their quickstone or multiplayer XP bonuses. I'm not sure, however, about what triggers the fix: starting the adventure and killing the Queen for the first time it's not enough, but i don't know if you have to kill her a second time or it triggers after you finish the adventure. What I'm sure of is if you finish the quest by getting the 3 last Silver stones from the Queen, you'll have your Token fix. Scarbrowtalk 15:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the info. I have my test character there now and I will attempt to ascertain the trigger and document as I progress. --Octarinemage 16:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: After exhaustive testing, I have determined that the fix is triggered by killing the queen for the second time before seeing Adrimar. If you see Adrimar first (which means you got the stones by some other means than killing the queen for the last 3), you do not get the fix. --Octarinemage 01:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::I found 19 silver stones in the woods, then killed the ant queen. It brought me up to 20 exactly (even though the text said I received three stones). I then went to the building with the blue door. There was no fix yet. I then turned in the quest at Adrimar's cottage, then returned to the building with the blue door. The fix was there. So the most efficient path for maximum reward is to collect 17 stones in the woods, kill the ant queen, turn in the quest, then visit the building with the blue door.UnityNow 05:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: So it seems that BOTH killing the Queen twice AND completing the quest are needed conditions for the "fix". Has anybody tested killing the Queen a second time but AFTER you turn in the quest? Scarbrowtalk 16:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::17 stones, killed the Queen the second time, no fix; turned in, no fix; saved, logged out and back in, no fix. Can anyone else reproduce the fix, or should mention of the fix be moved off the article page? :::::Datashade 08:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The fix wasn't there for me, either. I think you can only get the first 4 from this one, now. As soon as I can, I will kill the queen again just to be 100% sure. But I killed the queen once for my first three stones and again for my last 3. Psychoadept 23:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh, yes, I got a total of 6 stones from her, but only 4AT; maybe you can get more than 6 stones, maybe you only get the extra 4AT if you have 18 or 19 when you come to see the queen the second time, I wasted my chance to test by saving after the quest completion to see if that would spark the 'fix.' Datashade 05:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I just finished the quest. Killed the queen once for my first three. Killed her again for my last three. I had 17 when I went in, and I got no fix. -N1349 Stones in Jadefang Teara had 14 Silver stones before completing Jadefang for the first time, and found 3 silver stones and 4 ATs (as expected). This brought her to 17 silver stones. About a minute ago she completed Jadefang a second time, but found NO stones after killing the queen, despite having exactly 17 in her possession. Looks like there has been a change and now you get only 3 from Jadefang (or less than 3, if you have 18 or more in your possession).--Shadowblack 12:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Have you tested if this somehow affects the old "fix" as discussed above? Scarbrowtalk 08:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC)